totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jak znalazłam się w drugim programie? Moja siostra rozbiła się na Grenlandii
Lidia: Ostatnio w Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki. Uczestnicy podnosili ciężary, rzucali młotem i kulą, biegali, a nawet strzelali z łuku płonącymi strzałami i z zawiązanymi oczami. Odpadł Jett ponieważ jako sędzia fałszował wyniki. Zobaczymy co uczestnicy dzisiaj zmącą. Czy uda im się dotrwać do następnego odcinka? Tego dowiemy się oglądając Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki! '' = Alejka z tyłu szkoły = Sitty: Wow, nie wiedziałam, że na zewnątrz jest tak pięknie. Kitty: Patrz, ptaki śpiewają. Sitty: Z chęcią będę tutaj przychodzić Nadlatuje papużka. Kitty: Spójrz, papużka. Sitty: Skąd w Polsce wzięły się papugi? Kitty: Nie mam pojęcia. Może tu się urodziła. Papużka siada na ramieniu Sitty. Sitty: Spójrz, usiadła mi na ramieniu. Papużka: Spójrz, usiadła mi na ramieniu. Sitty: I powtarza po mnie. Papużka: I powtarza po mnie. Kitty: Urocze. Zrobię zdjęcie. Kitty wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni i robi zdjęcie. Kitty: (w pokoju zwierzeń wszystko jest kursywą) ''Dopiero odkryłam, że z tyłu szkoły jest mała altanka, która służy jako pokój zwierzeń. Muszę opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim. Sitty: Gdzie byłaś? Kitty: Widzisz tą altankę? Sitty: No, i co z tego? Kitty: Tam jest pokój zwierzeń. Sitty: Ojejciu. Sitty: OMG! To tutaj jest pokój zwierzeń? Oglądałam Totalną Porażkę jak moja mama brała w niej udział i tam rzeczywiście był pokój zwierzeń. Dziwne. Czemu Lidia o tym nam nie powiedziała? Muszę się ją o to spytać. Sitty: Pokój zwierzeń jest super! Kitty: Idźmy do dziewczyn. Opowiemy im. Sitty: Zgoda. Kitty: Chodźmy. = Dormitorium dziewczyn = LeJoanne: I wtedy dzwoni do mnie producent i powiedział, że zaśpiewam piosenkę Na Total Drama Hardvision. Jedziemy tam jutro z Lailą i mamy gwarantowaną nietykalność. Laila: Zaśpiewam piosenkę mojego ulubionego zespołu – Epica. Nora: To super. Kiedy wracacie? LeJoanne: Jak nie dostaniemy się do finału to we wtorek, a jak się dostaniemy to we środę. Nora: Obejrzę na telefonie. Laila: Ale tu nie ma wifi. Nora: Mama wykupiła mi Internet na miesiąc. Nielimitowany. Laila: Wow, musisz być bogata. Nora: Jestem multimilionerką. Mama dostała ponad dziewięćsetmilionowy majątek po prababci. LeJoanne: Przykro to słyszeć. Nora: A czy ja narzekam? Jestem multimilionerką! LeJoanne: Jesteś pusta jak zajączki wielkanocne z czekolady. Laila: Ja znam wersje gdzie są zalewane w środku. LeJoanne: Nie zakumałaś aluzji? A tak przy okazji powiedz jak się nazywają? Wchodzą Kitty i Sitty. Kitty: Wiecie co znalazłyśmy w ogrodzie? Demi: Co? Sitty: Pokój zwierzeń. Kitty: Nie wiedziałam, że znajdziemy go w tej edycji. LeJoanne: A więc to tak wygląda pokój zwierzeń? Ładny stąd widok na miasto. Demi: Fajnie, że można opowiedzieć o tym co się dzieje tutaj w programie. Mam nadzieję, że ludzi to zaciekawi. Nora: Czym tu się jarać? LeJoanne: Muszę przyznać, że to było nawet fajne. Sitty: No ba. Laila: My też mamy ekstra newsa. Kitty: Opowiadajcie od A do Z. LeJoanne: Jedziemy jutro na Total Drama Hardvision. Ja i Laila. Sitty: OMG. Musicie pozdrowić nas stamtąd. Kitty: To totalnie mega hiper super ekstra wiadomość. LeJoanne: Wyjeżdżamy jutro i mamy nietykalność na ten i następny odcinek. Kitty: Ale macie farta. Mam nadzieję, że się nie rozstaniemy. LeJoanne: No coś ty. Wchodzi Lidia. Lidia: Witam. Jak wam minął wieczór? Laila: Kozacko. Lidia: Jak się czujecie przed TD Hardvision? LeJoanne: Coś czuję, że będzie się działo! Lidia: Fajnie to słyszeć. Tak przy okazji, macie godzinę na fizykę. Dzisiaj macie ulgę. Laila: Nie ma jakichś przedmiotów? Lidia: Dokładniej to Matematyki i Fizyki po niemiecku i jednego W-Fu. Nora: A co się stało? Lidia: Zaprowadzę was na geograficzną wycieczkę w ciekawe miejsce. Nora: Jakie? Lidia: To będzie niespodzianka. Kitty i Sitty: Juppi! Lidia: Do zobaczenie na fizyce Wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. LeJoanne: Ach. Fajnie tu jest. Mam szczęście, że jutro jadę. Laila: Nom. Ja też. Nora: Będę tęsknić. LeJoanne: A po co się zamartwiać? Ne będzie nas 1-2 dni. Demi: Tak się chwalicie, że jedziecie na TDH, a nawet nie powiedziałyście co zaśpiewacie. LeJoanne: Ożesz ty kurka wodna. Nie mam pojęcia. Laila: Zapomniałam tekstu. Wybiegają z pokoju. = Popołudniem = Lidia: Jesteście gotowi na wycieczkę. Jedziemy do Lublina. Tam wsiądziemy do samolotu na naszą niespodziankę. Adi: Czym będziemy lecieć? Lidia: Samolotem. A co? Adi: Eeee. Latanie jest niebezpieczne. Lidia: Eeee tam. Przesadzasz. Wchodzą Laila i LeJoanne. Laila: Lidia. My zostajemy. Musimy się przygotować na Total Drama Hardvision. LeJoanne: Mam nadzieję, że będę w Top 6. Brad: A jaki kraj reprezentujesz? LeJoanne: Andorę. Brad: A Laila? Laila: Ja reprezentuję Andorę. Ty reprezentujesz Słowację. LeJoanne: I znowu będę musiała uczyć się co reprezentuję. Jak strzelę gafę na tak ważnym wydarzeniu to odejdę z honorem. Laila: Zróbmy zakład. Ta, która zajmie gorsze miejsce w TDH to dobrowolnie opuści program. Wszyscy w szoku. LeJoanne: Zgadzam się na to. Znów szok. Lidia: Jesteście tego pewne? Zapiszę ten zakład. Laila: Zapisuj śmiało. LeJoanne: I tak zajmie gorsze miejsce ode mnie. Laila: Nie prowokuj mnie! LeJoanne: A ty mnie! Lidia: Wychodzimy. Zaraz spóźnimy się na samolot. Wychodzą. Laila: Dziwnie tu pusto. LeJoanne: I cicho. Możemy coś zbroić. Laila: I zrzucić na kogoś winę. LeJoanne: Wejdźmy do dormitorium chłopców. Laila: Zgoda = Dormitorium chłopców = Laila: Widzisz coś ciekawego? LeJoanne: Nic a nic. Laila: No to szukamy dalej. = Na lotnisku = Lidia: Oto wasze bilety. Nie możecie ich za żadne skarby świata zgubić. Możecie zgubić się więc daję wam identyfikatory oraz nadajniki GPS. Mamy jeszcze 29 minut. Możecie wydać pieniądze ze sklepiku szkolnego. Jakaś staruszka: Och, ile pani ma dzieci. Jak się nazywają? Lidia: Co? Skądże znowu, to nie moje dzieci. Staruszka: Nie pani? Lidia: Nie, nie moje. Lidia odchodzi. = KFC = Brad: Masz, trzymaj hamburgera. Adi: Dzięki. Sam: Czemu masz taką przerażoną minę? Adi: Boję się. Nigdy nie latałem samolotem. A jak się rozbijemy? Sam: To będzie finał. Brad: Jaki finał? Sam: Zostaną Laila i LeJoanne. Brad: Weź go nie strasz. Adi: No właśnie. Na szczęście mam ze sobą misia. Nazywa się pan Michałek. Zawsze jest przy mnie w trudnych chwilach. Brad: Ty jesteś dziwny. Adi: Pan Michałek tak nie uważa. Sam (szeptem do Brada): Ma kuku na Muniu. Adi: Wcale nie. Ja tylko boję się latać samolotem. Brad: Nie wydajesz się normalny w tej chwili. = Hol główny = Ochroniarz (do Lidii): Dzień dobry! Lidia: Dzień dobry. Czy coś się stało? Ochroniarz: Doszły mnie słuchy, że pani porwała grupkę dzieci. Lidia: Że co proszę? Ochroniarz: Ta pani (wskazuje na staruszkę, z którą niedawno rozmawiała Lidia) mówi, że pani porwała grupkę nieletnich ludzi. Lidia: Nie prawda. Prowadzę show dla nastolatków, w którym oni walczą o milion dolarów. Ochroniarz: A ja jestem wróżkiem chrzestnym. Lidia: Mam nawet legitymację. Pisze tutaj TJK TV. Ochroniarz: TJK TV? To ta firma co przejęła Totalną Porażkę? Lidia: Tak właśnie. Ochroniarz: Jesteś prowadzącą? Lidia: Zgadza się. Ochroniarz: Więc tak. Daję ci pouczenie. Lidia: Ale za co? Ja nie porwałam tych dzieci. Ochroniarz: Ty sama wiesz za co. Ochroniarz rozdziera uniform. Pod nim znajduje się koszulka, którą w totalnej porażce nosił Duncan. Lidia: Duncan? Duncan: To ty wyeliminowałaś mojego syna Jetta. Lidia: Błagam, to tylko przez głos… czekaj, ja go wyeliminowałam bo złamał zasady. Duncan: Zapłacisz mi za to. Lidia: To nie moja wi… Duncan bierze zamach. Lidia: POMOCY!!! OCHRONIARZ CHCE MNIE POBIĆ!!! Wszyscy patrzą na Duncana. Duncan: Masz szczęście. Dzisiaj masz szczęście, ale jeszcze kiedyś się policzymy. Lidia leży w szoku. Wstaje i idzie po dzieci. = Przed sprawdzeniem biletów = Lidia: Czy każdy ma bilet? Wszyscy: Tak. Bileterka: Poproszę bilety. Lidia: Proszę. Potem idzie jak z płatka. Reszta uczestników podaje bilety i wsiada na pokład. Bileterka: Życzymy miłego lotu. Adi: Mam nadzieję, że będzie miły. = Z powrotem w szkole. = Laila: Mam! LeJoanne: C o tam znalazłaś? Laila: Majtki Brada. LeJoanne: Tego szukałaś? Laila: No. Normalnie zakochałam się w nim. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie powiesz. Laila: Na pewno się wygada. Jestem skończona. Brad mnie nie polubi (płacze) LeJoanne: Nie powiem nikomu, ale zdradzę ci w sekrecie, że też się zakochałam w kimś z tego programu. Laila: W kim? Opowiadaj! LeJoanne: W Samie. Laila: W Samie? LeJoanne: On jest taki słodki. Schrupałabym go. Laila: Dobrze, ja kocham Brada, a ty Sama. LeJoanne: A Jett , Jonę. Laila: Hahaha. Laila: Dobrze, może jej ufam. Żałuję, że zrobiłam ten zakład. Mam nadzieję, że jej się uda. W końcu zasłużyłam sobie po tym jak ją potraktowałam. LeJoanne: Ciekawi mnie co u pozostałych. Laila: Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stanie. LeJoanne: Coś ty. Co mogłoby się takiego stać? Laila: Kto wie. LeJoanne: Nikt. = W samolocie = Adi: Brrr, ale tu zimno. Brad: Nie przesadzaj. Jest 20 stopni. Adi: Ale czuję się jakoś nieswojo. Jakby zaraz miał wydarzyć się wypadek. Samolot się trzęsie. Stewardessa: Uwaga! Turbulencje są tylko i wyłącznie chwilowe. Prosimy o spokój. Adi: Jak tu być spokojnym. Zaraz rozbijemy się. Cały samolot: AAAAA!!! Adi: Mówiłem, że latanie jest niebezpieczne. Lidia: Nikt nie wiedział, że się rozbijemy. Adi: Ja mówiłem, że to jest strasznie niebezpieczne. Kitty: Adi, przepraszam, że ci nie uwierzyłam. Sitty się do niej przytula. Sitty: Ja też przepraszam. Sam: Czy tylko ja tu się nie boję? Nie musimy się rozbijać. To tylko turbulencje. Adi patrzy za okna. Znajdują się coraz bliżej ziemi. Nie widać żadnego lądu. Adi: Mam złą wiadomość. Spadamy w dół. Poza tym nie widać tu żadnego lądu. Zginiemy! Brad: Nie tak wyobrażałem swoją śmierć. To jest smutne. Adi: Będę tęsknić druhu. Adi jeszcze raz patrzy w dół. Nagle widzi skrawek lądu. Jest pokryty śniegiem. Adi: Chyba wylądujemy na lądzie. Sitty: Możemy przestać się bać? Adi: Nie! To Grenlandia. Kitty: No masz ci los. Adi: W imię ojca i syna i ducha świętego… Samolot rozbija się. Adi: To już? Pilot: Wylądowaliśmy na lądzie. Mamy szczęście. Jesteśmy w Nuuk. Tutaj jest lotnisko, które być może zaprowadzi nas do domu. Sitty: Dzięki Bogu. Lidia: Co powiecie na wyzwanie tutaj? Sitty: A gdzie pierwotnie miało być? Lidia: Nad Wielkim Kanionem. Ale tutaj też może być. Kitty: Zależy od wyzwania. Lidia: A co powiecie na walkę na śnieżki. Kitty: Rewelacyjny pomysł. Jona: Popieram. Adi: Oszaleliście? Przed chwilą rozbił się samolot, a wy chcecie bawić się śnieżkami? Lidia: Tak. Masz lepszy pomysł? Adi: Eee. Nie. Lidia: Widzisz. Nie ma się co denerwować. Na pewno po wyzwaniu wrócimy do Adi: To akcja programu dzieje się w ? Dlaczego, akurat ? I dlaczego jak wymawiam to wydaje się taki piskliwy dźwięk? Lidia: Akcja dzieje się w ponieważ to typowe Polskie miasto. Po drugie, nikt nie może wiedzieć gdzie akcja naszego programu ma miejsce. Adi: Aha. Lidia: Wyjdźmy już. = Na zewnątrz = Jona: Ale zimno. Chyba zamarznę. Lidia: Tym lepsza będzie zabawa. = Znowu gimnazjum = Laila: I wtedy przypadkowo pocałowałam krowę. LeJoanne: Wow, to było trochę dziwne. Laila: Która godzina? LeJoanne: 19:56. Laila: Och. Szybko. Musimy się zbierać bo się spóźnimy. LeJoanne: O której autobus do Barcelony? Laila: 20:45. LeJoanne: Dojazd na dworzec zajmuje pół godziny. Szybko! = Lublin = Laila: Na szczęście zdążyłyśmy. Mamy jeszcze 20 minut. LeJoanne: Przygodo! Nadchodzimy. 20 minut później. Nadjeżdża autobus. Laila: O, patrz. Już jedzie. Szybko zanim się spóźnimy. LeJoanne: Dobrze, nie poganiaj mnie. = Bitwa na śnieżki = Jona: Nie trafisz we mnie. Chowa się za górką śniegu. Adi: Nie celowałem w ciebie tylko w Kitty. Kitty została trafiona w twarz. Lidia: Przykro mi Kitty. Odpadasz. Kitty: No nie. Nie bawię się! Lidia: Właśnie to mówię. Kitty odchodzi oburzona. Lidia: Dobrze. Gracie dalej. Adi: Orientuj się Jona. Jona cudem unika piłki. Jona: Ha! Nie trafiłeś. Adi celuje jeszcze raz. Tym razem celnie. Adi: Ha! Trafiłem. Jona: Kurcze! Lidia: Rzucajcie się dalej. Została nam godzina na lot powrotny. Sitty: Pomszczę cię Kitty. Rzuca kilkoma śnieżkami na raz. Trafia Adiego i Brada. Adi: Au, mój nos. Brad: Moja głowa. Sitty: Ha. Ze mną się nie zadziera. Demi: Zapamiętam na przyszłość. Bierze ją od tyłu i obsypuje śniegiem. Lidia: STOP! Dyskwalifikacja. Demi: Dlaczego? Lidia: Miałaś w nią rzucić śnieżkami. A nie samym śniegiem. Demi: Kurcze, nie było tego w zasadach. Lidia: No to mówię teraz. Demi: To nie sprawiedliwe. Lidia: Tak już jest. Demi: Skąd ja się tu wzięłam? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! Chciałam tylko poznać fajnych ludzi, a są tu sami nudziarze. Lidia: Kontynuujcie. Nora: Rzucajcie do mnie. Sitty (do siebie): Co ona kombinuje? Rzuca do niej. Nora omija śnieżkę i bierze ją w ręce. Nora: Już nie żyjesz. Rzuca w Sitty, a ta upada. Sitty: Mam tego dość. Nora: Hehe. Chyba wygram. Nagle coś trafia w jej głowę. To był G. Nora: Co? G mnie trafił?!? Sam: Takie życie. Lidia: Zostali G i Sam. Oraz Betty, która znajduje się tam gdzie nie wiemy. Betty atakuje z zaskoczenia. Lidia: O. Będzie się działo. Betty bierze zamach i rzuca. Sam: O nie! G otwiera buzię ze zdumienia. Śnieżne kulki trafiają ich seriami. Lidia: Królową śnieżek zostaje Betty. Wow. To musiało być najkrótsze wyzwanie w historii Totalnej Porażki. Przy okazji, zaraz mamy lot więc zbierzmy się. = Autobus LeJoanne i Laili. = Laila: Zadzwonię do Betty. Zobaczę co u niej. Wybiera numer i dzwoni. Laila: Betty? Co tam u was? Betty: Samolot się rozbił. Laila: Nic wam się nie stało? Betty: Nic. Laila: Gdzie jesteście? Betty: Na lotnisku w Nuuk na Grenlandii. Laila: Wow. Lećcie szczęśliwie. Betty: Dzięki. Przydałoby się jakieś wsparcie. Laila: Narka. Betty: Narka. Laila odkłada słuchawkę. LeJoanne: Co u niej. Laila: Rozbili się na Grenlandii. Teraz są w Nuuk na lotnisku i lecą do . LeJoanne: Skąd wiesz, że to dzieje się w Laila: Betty mi mówiła. Ona zna się na miastach. LeJoanne: Co tam. Nie zamartwiajmy się programem. Laila: Racja, wystarczy relaks przed Hardvision. LeJoanne: Czemu cały czas o tym gadamy? Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Laila: Zabierajcie kamerę. Nagrywajcie kogoś innego. = Samolot do = Lidia: Nudzę się. Sitty: Ja też. Tak właściwie to dziś będzie eliminacja. Lidia: Oczywiście. Czemu miałoby nie być? Sitty: Ech. = Głosowanie = Demi: Czemu? Za to, że wydajesz się super, a jesteś miękką paniusią! Nora: Jesteś bardziej wkurzający niż mój sztuczny akcent. Brad: Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Kitty: Wybacz mi. Sitty: Przewidujesz przyszłość. Sam: To nie mój biznes, ale gdzie ty się w ogóle urodziłeś, że nie czujesz żadnego wstydu? Nie jesteś fajny mimo, że na początku wydawałeś się niczego sobie. Adi: Czego to robię? G przybija stempel. Betty: Mega wiocha. Jona: … = Kamera pokazuje co się stało przed głosowaniem = Jona: Głosowałbym na Adiego, ale może nam się jeszcze przydać. Adi: To na kogo głosujesz? Jona: Chłopaków jest dużo mniej. Zagłosujmy na najgłupszą dziewczynę. Brad: Sitty? Jona: Nie, Nora. Lidia stoi przed monitorem pokazującym tą scenkę. Lidia: Oj, będzie się działo. = Ceremonia = Lidia: Więc tak. Wyniki mogą was zaskoczyć. Woreczek z pieniędzmi otrzyma Demi Betty Jona G Sam Kitty Sitty I Brad. Nora siedzi pewna siebie. Wie, że dziewczyny głosowały na Adiego. Czyżby? Adi siedzi niespokojny. Boi się, że chłopaki mogli go zdradzić. Adi: Co ja mam czuć w tej sytuacji? Serce podeszło mi do gardła! Nora:'' Dziwne, że jestem zagrożona. Może chłopaki coś uknuły.'' Lidia: Monety dla Nory. Chłopaki. Nie było was dużo to i nie mieliście jak przewyższyć głosami. Adi musisz odejść z programu. Nora: Uff. Jakie ja miałam szczęście. Dzięki Bogu. Adi: Jona, twój plan nie wypalił. Nora: No cóż. Dla mnie wypalił. Puszcza oczko Nora: Ha! Chłopaki poodpadają. Są słabi. Bez Adiego będzie to bułka z masłem. Adi: Szlag. Po co głosowałem wtedy na Mocka! Lidia: Proszę, oto twój bagaż. Ciao. Adi wychodzi. = Dormitorium chłopców = Jona: Podejrzewam, że dziewczyny mają sojusz. Sam: No ba! Wyeliminują nas wszystkich. Nie zorientujemy się kiedy to się stanie. Brad: Już się to dzieje geniuszu. Szkoda, że nie mamy okazji by zemścić się na dziewczynach. Jona: A może jest sposób? Zaciera szyderczo ręce. Lidia: To już koniec na dziś. Chłopaki tworzą sojusz i próbują wybić dziewczyny jak muchy. Czy im się uda? Oglądajcie Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki!!! Koniec Kategoria:Fikcje ToJaKaczucha